what_in_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
What in the world Wiki
Neuromancer is story about Henry Case, a computer hacker who stole from his employer and got caught and fired. As punishment, the employers administered a toxin to Case that damaged his nervous system. Case went to Japan to find treatment. There he met friends and enemies. One day, he met Molly, a woman whose fingernails extends like Blades. Molly introduced Case to her employer Armitage. Armitage offered Case a chance to have his damaged nervous system restored on a condition that Case steal a powerful artificial intelligence system. Case agreed and underwent an operation to repair his nerve system. Once healed, Case, Molly and Armitage worked together to complete the mission. Cyberpunk. a category of science fiction that focus on lowlifes(punks) and high technology featuring cybernetics and artificial intelligence. Cyberpunk is also characterized as rebellious, countercultural antiheroes trapped in dehumanizing high-tech future. In the cyberpunk arena, it shares a rather pessimistic and dystopian view of the future. In the cyberpunk arena, it shares a rather pessimistic and dystopian view of the future. This was predicated on the notion of the threats of nuclear annihilation being eminent; the thought was no one would survive through the year 1990. This was predicated on the notion of the threats of nuclear annihilation being eminent; the thought was no one would survive through the year 1990. Brainstorming is very important part of the writing process if used effecively. How I learned brainstorm , was to list my ideas of topics to write about and then start writing an outline. To honest this, sort of had me stuck for some time. I eventually learned that instead of making a list of topcs and creating outlines, is to just list every idea that came to mind about my topic. Instead of writing complete sentences , just jot down words or phrases. Give little attention to grammar errors at this time because we are trying to focus on developing the ideas. When using quotation marks in, it important use them correctly and according whether you writing a in APA or MLA format. APA is the standard citation style or format , when writing in social science, medical science and public health. One thing to remember when writing in APA format, is that a quotes have signal phrases before the quotes and a citation in parentheses after the quote. The Neuromancer, the story is told through a third-person limited onmiscient(POV). Unlike , third-person omniscient, where a writer can bring each individual chararter's view to life , in essense given it significant depth and meaning. However, in the Neuromancer novel, this is not used but instead, it is told from, again third-person limited POV, that from one character's perspective; this normally the main character. All other character are then presented from an external perspective. Lastly, the third-person limited , gives the writer more freedom, than writing in the first-peron, yet less freedom and knowlegde of third-person omniscient POV. When deciding to write a story, it is important know the intended audience, that you want to convey mesage. For example, in the novel Neuromancer, Gibson, seems to write for an audience, what was then "cyberpunk enthusiast". So it was important then to use words, his audience was able to relate, as well as, having the ability to understand, writers intent. Furthermore, the writer should, have an expectation that the intended audience, possess, a level of understanding, in the given subject matter, at least equals or outpaced his or her own. Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Neuromancer and Cyberpunk